une année pleines de surprises
by Aurelie Malfoy
Summary: Lors de ses vacances d'été, Hermione va subir la perte de ses parents et va subir quelque chose que personne ne voudrait subir.L'ordre vient en renfort mais trop tard. Elle passera le reste de ses vacances dans la chambre et n'en sortira que pour le stric
1. Chapter 1

PROLOGUE :

Tout commence pendant les vacances d'été. Hermione Granger, jeune fille de 17 ans, étudiante à l'école de Sorcellerie à Poudlard, rentrait chez elle après avoir passé sa journée chez sa marraine Marie.

Celle-ci avait une petite fille de 5 ans et Hermione adorait s'occuper d'elle.

Elle poussa la porte d'entrée et put constater que tout était calme, trop calme.

Her : Maman, papa, je suis rentrée.

Hermione ne reçut aucune réponse. Elle entra dans le salon et faillit crier d'horreur si quelqu'un n'avait pas mit une main devant sa bouche. En effet, ses parents étaient couché à terre et tremblaient.

Voix : Bienvenue chez vous Miss Granger.

Hermione aurait reconnu cette par mit temps d'autre. Elle se dégagea de son emprise pour pouvoir parler.

Her : Lucius Malfoy – Hermione se retourna- Que me voulez-vous ?

Luc : Juste te faire souffrir. Vous deux- Ils désigna deux mangemorts qui étaient dans l'ombre- occupez-vous de ces parents.

Her : Qu'allez-vous leurs faire ? Laissez-les.

Mais c'était trop tard, Caroline et Philippe se firent torturer par le Doloris. On aurait pu entendre leurs cris dans tout le pâté de maison si Lucius Malfoy n'airait pas jeter le sort d 'insonorisation.

Hermione pleurait et se débattait de l'emprise de Lucius.

Luc : Arrêtez. Maintenant, c'est à leur fille de souffrir.

Lucius la gifle et la pousse pour qu'elle tombe. Il lui jeta un sort et elle se retrouva sans habits. Elle essayait de cacher les parties de son corps avec ses mains mais un mangemort lui tenait les bras. Lucius défit son pantalon se mit sur Hermione et la pénètre d'un coups sec. Celle-ci pleurait, criait de douleur et se débattait. Ces parents assistaient à cette scène horrible. Quand Lucius eux finit, ce fut autours des deux autres.

Les deux autres n'y allèrent pas de mains mortes. Quand ils eurent fini, Lucius tua les parents d'Hermione. Elle n'avait même pas crié, elle ne savait plus, elle tremblait comme une feuille et pleurait.

Luc : Partons, nous avons fait ce que nous devions faire.

Dans des « pop », les mangemorts transplanairent. Hermione était recroquevillée en position du fœtus et pleurait, pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps.

L'Ordre avait accourut aussi vite mais comme ils purent constater, ils arrivèrent trop tard. Dumbledore qui était en tête, s'approcha du corps d'Hermione et la recouvrit avec sa cape.

Dum : Un nouveau carnage. On rentre au QG.

Dumbledore prit Hermione dans ses bras et ils transplanairent au 12 Square Grimaud. Il monta jusqu'à une chambre ou il la déposa sur le lit. Il lui lança un sort pour qu'elle soit habillée d'un pyjama et recouverte par les couvertures. Quand se fut fait, il sortit de la chambre pour se rendre dans la cuisine où se trouvait Molly.

Molly: Que s'est-il passé ?

Dum : Une nouvelle attaque chez les Granger.

Molly : Oh mon dieu !

Dum : Les parents sont morts et Hermione a été… abusée sexuellement. Elle est dans une des chambres et dort.

Molly : Pauvre petite. C'est horrible.

Dum : Occupez-vous bien d'elle.

Molly : Comptez sur moi Albus. Je l'aiderais avec tous les autres. Ne vous en faite pas.

Dum : Je retourne à Poudlard, mais avant, je vais au ministère pour les prévenir. Prévenez-moi quand elle se réveillera et faite moi des rapports. J'essayerais de passer demain. Au revoir Molly.

Molly : Au revoir Albus.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPITRE 1 :

Pendant les deux mois de vacances, Hermione ne mangeait pas grand chose et restait la plus par de son temps dans sa chambre. Elle n'en sortait que pour le strict minimum.

Vers la mi-août, elle reçut une lettre de Poudlard, disant qu'elle avait été nommée préfet en chef. La lettre disait aussi qu'elle devrait partager une salle commune avec un homologue masculin. Elle avait aussi reçut la liste des fournitures scolaire.

Elle descendit dans la cuisine pour parler à Mrs Weasley.

Her : Mrs Weasley ?

Mol : Oui.

Her : Je me demandais si vous pouviez prendre mes fournitures. Je n'ai pas très envies d'allée au chemin de Travers.

Mol : Moi je veux bien, ma puce, mais tu devrais sortir un peu. Pour te changer les idées.

Hermione fit une tête que Molly ne put refuser.

Mol : Bon d'accord. Mais il faudra bien que tu sortes un jour.

Her : Ne vous inquiété pas et merci.

C'est ainsi que tout le monde se rendit au chemin de Traverse sauf hermione. Elle monta se

Changer : un pantalon noir, blouse noire, sa cape et transplana jusqu'au cimetière. Elle déposa des fleures sur les tombes comme elle faisait à chaque fois qu'elle avait l'occasion de venir. Tout ça sans que l'Ordre ne le sache.

Her : Bonjour maman, papa. Aujourd'hui, j'ai reçu une lettre de Poudlard ou il est inscrit que je suis nommée préfet en chef. Je rêvais de ce poste depuis que je suis rentrée en 1ère année. Je sais que mon homologue est un garçon, j'ai quand même un peu peur, j'aurais préféré que se soit une fille. Je me demande qui cela peut bien être. Il se fait tard et les autres ne vont pas tarder à revenir du chemin de Traverse. Je vous aime fort. J'essayerais de passer demain. Bisous. Je vous vengerai.

Hermione se releva et transplana jusqu'à sa chambre du QG de l'ordre. Elle enleva sa cape pour la ranger et se changea pour mettre son gros pyjama. A en juger par le bruit, les autres venaient juste de rentrer.

Her : Ouf ! Juste attend.

Elle descendit quand même pour prendre les achats que Molly lui avait prit.

Her : Merci.

Au si vite qu'elle soit rentrée dans la cuisine, aussi vite elle en est ressortie pour rejoindre sa chambre.

Si vite, qu'elle ne remarqua même pas une personne qui a choisis son camp de son plein gré. Ce qui aurait pus surprendre plus d'un il y a quelque année.

Hermione était dans sa chambre et lisait un de ses manuels quand quelqu'un toqua à la porte.

Her : Entrez.

La personne ouvrit la porte et entra. Hermione releva sa tête hors de son bouquin et laissa échapper un cri.

Her : AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !

Alerter par ce bruit, tout le monde monta en quatrième vitesse. Hermione c'était mit à l'abri dans un coin, recroqueviller, pleurant, tremblant.

Voix : Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? Dès qu'elle m'a vu, elle a crié et s'est « réfugier » dans le coin.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPITRE 2 :

Her : Non….. Laissez-moi…

Elle tremblait comme une feuille. Harry s'approcha d'elle pour la prendre dans ses bras mais elle le repoussa.

Mol : Sortez tous. Je m'en occupe.

Tout le monde obéit en laissant seul Molly avec Hermione. Elle s'approcha de celle-ci et la prit dans ses bras. Hermione se laissa allée. Elle laissait couler toutes les larmes qu'elle pouvait.

Mol : Pourquoi as-tu criée ?

Her : Ce… Ce visage. Il… est ter…. Terrifiant. Je ne veux pas, …. Je… je veux plus…. Qu'il me touche.

Molly commençait un peu à comprendre.

Mol : La personne qui t'a fait du mal, elle lui ressemblait ?

Hermione fit un signe positif avec sa tête.

Mol : « Je crois savoir, je vais quand même lui demander pour en avoir le cœur net ».

Mol : Hermione, serait ce Lucius Malfoy ?

Rien qu'à entendre ce nom, Hermione se raidit et recommença à pleurer. Elle revoyait toutes les scènes dans sa tête.

Mol : Chut, je peu te dire que Drago n'est pas comme lui. Il est venu de son plein gré. Sa mère a été tuée par Lucius en voulant sauver son fils. Drago s'est retourné contre son père. Tous ceux qui sont ici, veulent t'aider. Et à Poudlard, tu auras Dumbledore, McGonagal, Pom-Pom plus tes autres amis. Nous voulons te redonner goût à la vie.

Her : Merci beaucoups.

Pour réponse, Molly resserra son entreinte et lui donna une bise sur le front.

Mol : Ca va être l'heure du souper. Tu viens ? Si tu veux, tu peux rester en pyjamas.

Her : D'accord.

C'est ensemble, qu'elles se rendirent dans la cuisine. En la voyant rentrée, Drago se leva pour lui présenter ses excuses.

Her : Ca va être dur, mais c'est d'accord.

Personne ne savait à par Molly qui avait fait du mal à Hermione. Tout le monde parlait de tout et de rien et essayait de faire rire un peu Hermione. Elle avait un peu de mal, mais elle se forçait quand même.

La nuit, Hermione faisait encore un cauchemar, comme toutes les autres nuits. Mais celui-ci dura plus longtemps et ses cris réveillèrent tout le monde.

Her : Non… Laissez-moi. Ne les tuez pas. Arrêtez. Non…… Assez,…… NNNNNNNOOOOONNNN…

Elle bougeait dans tout les sans, elle était prisonnière de ses couvertures ; elle pleurait. Elle se réveilla d'un coup et grâce à la lumière de la lune, elle put voir que tout le monde était là.

Molly s'approcha d'elle et la prend dans ses bras.

Her : C'est… horrible. Ce… visage. Son rire. J'ai… J'ai peur.

Molly : Chut, tout va bien ma puce. Nous sommes là. Les garçons, allez chercher une propre serviette un peu humide, un verre d'eau et la potion de sommeille sans rêves.

Drago, Ron et Harry obéirent pendant que Molly rassurait Hermione. Les 3 garcons revinrent, Molly essuya le visage d'Hermione, lui fit boire le verre d'eau puis la potion. Celle-ci ferma vite les yeux pour dormir avec l'esprit vide.

Quand tout le monde était hors de la chambre, Drago demanda ce qu'elle avait.

Molly : Disons pour te répondre Drago, au mois de juillet, les parents d'Hermione ont été tués par des mangemorts. Ceux-ci ont été plus loin. Avant de les tuer, ils ont fait quelques choses d'horribles à Hermione sous leurs yeux. L'ordre est arrivé mais malheureusement, en retard. On essaye du mieux que l'on peut de l'aider mais elle reste beaucoups dans sa chambre. Chaque nuit, elle fait des cauchemars, je vais la rassurer mais cette fois, elle a plus crié et appelez à l'aide.

Dra : C'est horrible. Si je peux vous êtes utile, je suis préfet en chef cette année et je présume que l'autre est Hermione ?

Har : Oui.

Dra : Je pourrai la surveiller. Lui donner la potion.

Molly : Ce serait gentil, merci. Bon assez discutez. Tout le monde retourne se coucher. En silence.

Les 3 garçons retournèrent se coucher suivit de Mrs Weasley. La veille de la rentrée, tout le monde fit ses bagages. Hermione apprit que Drago était le second préfet en chef. Elle se rendit aussi sur la tombe de ses parents. Avant de retourner au QG, elle alla se faire un percing au nombril et à l'arcade. Plis un tatouage sur son omoplate gauche : un ange blanc et noir.

Quand tout ça fut fait, elle rentra au QG discrètement. Malheureusement pour elle quelqu'un l'attendait.


End file.
